The Tunes of Unrequited Love
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: Story is written for this prompt Alicia/Will - Will plays the guitar for Alicia for the The "Plan B" Summer 2013 TGW Ficathon. Set in GT days...


_Anyway this story is written for this prompt Alicia/Will - Will plays the guitar for Alicia for the The "Plan B" Summer 2013 TGW Ficathon. _

_I don't own the good wife. _

* * *

**The Tunes of Unrequited Love**

"Why haven't you ever played for me?" Alicia's soft voice pulled his focus away from trying to tune his guitar. He had gotten bored with family law, and needed a break from exam revision thirty minutes ago, while she kept studying. Instead he had walked a little around the room. For once they were at his place not hers, because her roommate had her boyfriend over for a visit and Alicia had no desire to listen to them getting caught up with each other.

He had picked up his guitar after a while and started to tune it, having remembered a slight miss-sound he had heard in it last night.

He looked over at her, meeting her soft gaze and smile. She had closed the heavy book and was looking at him.

He was always like that when he looked at her; struck by how beautiful she really was, though he knew she would never believe it if he told her. She wasn't one to believe the compliments one gave her. Though everyone was true. But it made her honorable in his eyes that she wasn't looking for them and she wasn't showing off, or acting like she was better than anyone else. She just was. He liked that about her. Well, that was one the many things he liked about her, because the fact was, if anyone asked him to make a list of what he liked about her the list would be long, very long actually. He would be able to keep going on for far longer than just that. There were so many great things about her, things he had - until he met her - never considered too amazing but now knew were part of making one perfect, at least making Alicia perfect. Because that was the only word that covered her completely. Perfect. And she was perfect no matter if she was dressed up for the nines or like now in a Georgetown hoodie of his, because she preferred his bigger ones over her own. She was just as perfect now, curled up in the couch as if she was suited up for a mock trial.

She smiled at him softly, her head tilted a little to the side, and he remembered she had asked him something. He considered her question. She was right; he had never played for her, to be fair she had never asked before either. But still maybe he should have. Alicia was after all the kind of girl that deserved you played for her or read Tennyson for her or wrote her poetry for that mattered... she was _that_ kind of girl. She was way too good for him and he knew that. She would never go for someone like him; she had been shocked when he had even managed to befriend the angelic brown haired girl, with mossy green eyes. Eyes that felt like you could look into one's soul.

He smiled at her.

"Done with studying?" he asked, voice gentle as he could read on her face she was starting to get sleepy.

"Yes for tonight... so?" she answered and looked at him scrutinizing at him, and he wondered what she meant.

"So?" he asked trying to clear up what she was getting at.

"Why have you never played for me? We have been friends for two years but you have never played for me," she answered, sitting up a bit more from the way she had lounged on the couch. Will shrugged on his shoulder, he really had no answer to her, and sighed.

"I don't know... but how about I make it up to you?" he answered as he moved around a little so he was in a better position to play for her. He glanced over to be sure she actually meant it and he wasn't setting himself for disappointment. That it wasn't something she didn't really mean. But the way she looked at him had him knowing it was anything but that.

He sighed. It wasn't many people he ever played for, and even fewer girls. He knew he could probably do it for more girls, after all most girls liked a man into music. He could do it and get more girls into his bed, but he didn't need it, his charm and looks did that for him, his music and liking for it was special, it was his, and a way for him to relax. His artistic skills he kept to himself. His music was kept in the same closed box as others, or maybe not completely. As Alicia did at least know that he played, and he preferred she never looked through his notes, not that she would as she had more than once commented that his handwriting was terrible and she could not read it. Which was good so there were no chance of her realizing more than one of his sheets had half or full drawn tries at sketching her. Not that he found even one of them successful. If she had seen those he would feel worse than her asking him to play for her.

He took a moment considering what to play for her. For a second he considered some silly love song, one that would let her in on his feelings for her. One that would finally make her see that he was head over heels in love with her. Will Gardner– the guy who never fell in love - was exactly that. Of course he had also managed to fall for the only woman that would never think of him as anything but a ladies man, and not a real option, at least not compared to her perfect boyfriend. A guy Will couldn't stand because of how full of himself he was. But sadly he was the exact type that could get a woman like Alicia. He was from a good family, he was a prosecutor and in the future he would probably be some big political hope. He could give Alicia the big house in the suburbs and the three kids she had once admitted she wanted, the stable family, she had been rubbed off herself after her parents divorce. He would be able to give Alicia the family she longed for, that Will knew she hungered for, and he would probably be an expert at it, unlike Will himself that had never seen family or marriage in his future until he met Alicia. He had been a stupid fool and took way too long to finally realize that he could do just that, that he could give her a family, that he _wanted_ to give her a family. Yeah he had waited and when he finally thought he could tell her he wanted her just like that, that he wanted to marry her and give her his whole life, that was when she came back from the summer holiday telling him about her new boyfriend. A boyfriend she had now dated for almost a year and spent the holidays with. And this year she had even gotten another internship in Chicago so she could be close to him.

He sighed. He couldn't play such a song for her, it would make him seem pathetic and he wasn't out to destroy her relationship. That wouldn't be good and it would only hurt himself and her. No he needed something else. In the end he settled on Pink Floyd's "Wish you were here". He hesitated for a second after playing the first few notes. Did she expect him to sing too? In the end he decided that if he was to give her this, he could at least do it right. He closed his eyes, locking thoughts of family law and prosecutor boyfriends out of their bubble. There was only him and Alicia, like it should be. He felt the song as he sang it, he felt the music, letting it take him. He was far gone when he finally finished. He hated stopping and considered playing something else for her, to keep them in their private bubble a little longer, but her soft clapping applause for him brought him back to earth. He looked over at her and saw the bright smile on her face, and he was glad he had decided to give her this, and he suddenly wished he had done it far before. She smiled at him.

"You are great. Thank you for playing for me... do you possibly have any other secrets I don't know about? I mean I knew you were good, but not that good..." She teased him smiling, and he shook his head in amusement.

"Want me to play more?" he offered in a moment of human weakness, but she shook her head.

"A rain check please... I need to get home," she said as she started to get up from the couch while she collected her notes. And Will sighed and nodded. Of course she did, of course she had to go.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay longer in case they are still going at it?" he offered, and she smiled.

"I think it is better I don't stay... I promised to call Peter tomorrow morning. He has court and I want to wish him good luck," she admitted and Will sighed. Peter of course. He didn't say anything else but placed his guitar down and helped her pack up, walking her to the door in the end, his heart a little heavy. If he had been better at telling her how much she was all he wanted, he might have been taking her into his bed now, pulling the clothes off of her and getting to make love to her. Getting to kiss the pink lips and touch the alabaster skin. And he wouldn't be standing in the doorway saying goodbye to her.

She smiled at him and thanked him once more for playing for her, and that was when she leaned in. He thought she would hug him, which wasn't unusual, though her free and warm hugs had grown a whole lot less often after Mr. Perfect Boyfriend became a part of her life. However this time she didn't hug him, instead he felt the soft brush of her lips across his cheek. She gave him another soft smile as she pulled back, and in that second he couldn't hold back. It took him only a second to grab her hand and pull her back in. He noticed the shock on her face. The surprise, confusion, and coloring those mossy eyes before his lips brushed hers. He wasn't aggressive with it. He couldn't do that, not when he was finally kissing her. Not when he had her in his arms finally like he always wanted. For a moment she didn't kiss him back taking a few seconds and he was about to pull back knowing that he couldn't kiss her like he wished to, unless she was wanting it. But that was when her arms came around him, holding onto him and her lips opened under his. And he didn't waste a second but deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth and caress hers. He pulled her closer into his arms. He was close to picking her up and carrying her into his bedroom when he felt her moan softly in the back of her throat. But he didn't get the chance, because she suddenly pushed back from him, breaking their contact.

"Alicia..." He whispered softly, but she shook her head.

"I am sorry... I can't.. I am sorry..." She whispered and her eyes begged him, pleaded with him to understand, and he did. He did understand, he had been too late. He could maybe have had a chance with her earlier if he had been smart and told her the truth. But now at this point for all he knew his love was unrequited and she, _she belonged to someone else_. She gave him a sad smile and reached up and kissed his cheek again, and whispered she would see him tomorrow, before she hurried to turn around and leave, not giving him a chance to answer, not giving him a chance to say what he wanted. Instead he stood there, staring at the closed door while the words formed on his lips. And he whispered to the door and the space where she had just been.

"_I love you."_

* * *

_I hope you liked it:-) I know it is sad... sorry for that :-/  
_


End file.
